harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
The Duel at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a three-way duel that took place at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1634 between Chadwick and Webster Boot, Isolt Sayre, and Gormlaith Gaunt which resulted in the death of Gormlaith. History Background Information In around 1608, Gormlaith Gaunt murdered her sister and brother-in-law and kidnapped her niece Isolt Sayre and raised her in Coomcallee. Gormlaith thought that Rionach was too lenient toward the idea of blood purity and wanted to “save” and teach her niece the value of blood purity. Gormlaith forced Isolt to watch as she jinxed any Muggle or animal that strayed too near their cottage. The community learned to avoid the place where Gormlaith lived, and from then on, the only contact Isolt had with the villagers she had once been friends with, was when local boys threw stones at her as she played in the garden. She refused to send her to Hogwarts due to their enrolment of Muggle-borns. Isolt then developed the skill and courage to escape by stealing her aunt's wand and fled the country to the New World. The Duel In around 1634, Gormlaith found out that her niece had created a new school in Ilvermorny. She immediately set sail to the New World and when she made it to Ilvermorny, she sent a powerful curse containing Isolt and James's names towards the house, which forced them into an enchanted slumber. She then used Parseltongue to put Isolt's wand to sleep. However, Gormlaith did not know that there were two more occupants in the house. Chadwick and Webster Boot's wands began to vibrate at the ancient sound of Parseltongue and emitted a low musical tone, warning the two of danger. Both Boot boys woke and leapt out of bed. Chadwick instinctively looked out the window and saw Gormlaith's silhouette creeping through the trees towards the house. Chadwick told Webster to warn their parents and he sprinted downstairs to try to prevent Gormlaith from entering the house. He parried her curse expertly and they began to duel. She sent curses at his head in an attempt to subdue him, and drive him back into the house, he was able to parry them all expertly. Webster was trying to shake his parents awake, but the enchantment lay so deeply upon them that not even the sound of Gormlaith's shouts and of curses hitting the house roused them. Webster hurtled downstairs and joined the duel. The two of them made Gormlaith's job more difficult as their twin wand cores increased their powers tenfold, but her magic was strong and Dark enough to match them. The duel reached extraordinary proportions, Gormlaith laughed and promised them to show them mercy if they proved their pure-blood credentials. They were driven back inside Ilvermorny: walls cracked and windows shattered, but Isolt and James still slept until their baby daughters woke and screamed in fear. It pierced the enchantment lying over Isolt and James and woke them from their enchanted slumber. Isolt screamed at James to go to the girls and she ran to assist her adoptive sons, Slytherin's wand in hand. It was only when she raised it to attack her hated aunt did she realise that it was useless. Gormlaith gloated and drove Isolt and the Boot boys backwards up the stairs, towards the place where she could hear her grand-nieces crying. She finally managed to blast open their bedroom doors, where James stood ready to die for his daughters. Believing that all was lost, Isolt cried out for her murdered father. A great clatter sounded and the moonlight was blocked from the room as William appeared on the windowsill. Before Gormlaith knew what was happening, a poisoned arrow tip pierced her heart. She let out an unearthly scream that was heard from miles around. Her Dark magic and curses reacted to the Pukwudgie's venom, causing her to become as solid and as brittle as coal before shattering into a thousand pieces. All that was left of her was a pile of smoking dust and a charred Dragon heartstring. Aftermath In exchange for their gratitude, William barked that he noticed Isolt had not bothered to say his name for more than a decade, and that he was offended that she only called him when she feared her imminent death. Forgetting that Pukwudgies hated humans, James wrung his hand and said how glad he was that he had named one of the houses of Ilvermorny after him. It was widely believed that it was this piece of flattery that softened William's heart, because he moved his entire family into the house the next day and, complaining constantly as usual, helped them to repair the damage that Gormlaith had wreaked. William announced that wizards were too dim to protect themselves and negotiated a hefty retainer in gold for acting as the school's private security and maintenance service. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Duels Category:Ilvermorny